


There is Nothing You Can Do To Make Me Not Love You

by sakurataisen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinda, Trans Vergil, Vaginal Fingering, Vergil is nervous, bottom vergil, soft Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurataisen/pseuds/sakurataisen
Summary: Vergil is worried that his secret will ruin his relationship with you.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Kudos: 39





	There is Nothing You Can Do To Make Me Not Love You

**Author's Note:**

> TRANS VERGIL TRANS VERGIL

You and Vergil had been dating for almost a year now and neither of you brung up the topic of sex. You two would have very intimate make our session, but before anything further would happen he would stop. You weren’t exactly sure why.

One night you and Vergil were on the coach of your apartment watching a movie together when he leaned down to start kissing your neck. You moaned and started to grind against him. Vergil looked you in the eyes, and immediately you could tell that he too was nervous and hesitant.

“Vergil, what’s wrong?”

He looked away from you and kept silent. You suddenly felt yourself start to panic and wondered if he was forcing himself to have sex with you just to please you.

“It’s okay we don’t to have to do anything,” You reached your hand up and caressed his cheek. 

Vergil slowly met you eyes again and let out a sigh. You gave him a concerned yet comforting smile.

“It’s not that. I do want to do this with you…” Vergil closed his eyes, pondering on what he should say. 

It was strange to see him like this, nervous, scared. Vergil took a deep breath to recollect himself. You could tell he was hiding something, but you had no idea what it could be.

“Y/n… would you still want to be with me if I told you I’m not like other men?” 

You were a bit confused at his words. Of course he’s not like other men, he’s half demon for crying out loud. Upon seeing your confused face Vergil understood that his words were being misinterpreted. You saw him start to get a bit nervous, so you placed your hands on top of his.

“Babe, please tell me. I love you and I would never judge you.” You gently squeezed his hands.

Vergil felt himself relax at your words and he knew that you wouldn’t care if he told you, but he still feared rejection, feared that you would no longer love him. He grasped your hands back and in a moment of confidence he confessed.

“I don’t have a dick.”

Oh. You honestly had no clue, but that explained why he was so hesitant. This did not bother you at all, you loved Vergil for who he was. You couldn’t care less about what body parts he had or lacked.

“Oh Vergil, of course I still love you. I don’t mind at all.” You almost wanted to cry.

Vergil hugged you, nuzzling his face into your neck. “Thank you,” was all he could say.

“Could we still continue?” Vergil asked.

A please was all you could manage before he stood up and carried you bridal style to the bedroom. He placed you down gently on the bed and started kissing your neck again. You practically ripped your shirt and bra off and gasped when you felt his hand on your breasts. He started to kiss his way down to your stomach. You were moaning and crying out as you felt his moist lips on your skin. You felt heat in your core traveling down to your sex. But you wanted to make him feel good too. 

“Vergil, wait please… I want to make you feel good.”

You sat up and kissed him running your hands up and down his chest. He started to strip off his coat and top. He saw his beautiful pale skin and his light scars on his chest. You then pushed him down so that he was on this back on the bed. His face was flushed and he was panting. God it was so hot seeing him in this state. 

You placed your hands on his hips tracing circles with you thumbs. You slowly made your way to the front of his pants. 

“Can I take these off?” You kept your eyes on him waiting for approval.

“Yes, please…” He then lifted his hips up for you to shuffle off his pants and underwear.

And there you were, in between Vergil’s legs eyes glued to his pussy. He was already so wet and seeing this turned you on even more. You gently caressed this thighs while lowering your head to his crotch. You started to suck his clit slowly. Vergil moaned and bucked his hips. You held his hips down as you ate him out. 

“Does that feel good Vergil?” You said with a smirk.

“Fuck! Y/n!” Vergil was practically sobbing your name.

You then inserted two of your fingers into his pussy, they slid in with ease. You continued to suck his clit as you thrusted your fingers inside of him leaving Vergil a moaning mess. He looked so fucking hot like this and you wanted to touch yourself so badly, but you were too focused on pleasing Vergil. 

“Y/n, I’m going to cum.” 

Vergil buried a hand into your hair, the other grasping the sheets for dear life as he came. His legs shuttered and shook riding out his orgasm on your mouth and fingers. You pulled you fingers out from his pussy and crawled up to him giving his a sweet kiss. Vergil looked absolutely spent after that and you laid next to him wrapping your arms around him.


End file.
